


Ветер

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019





	Ветер

На заднем сидении импалы неудобно, Сэм слишком длинный, и согнутые ноги приходится задрать едва ли не до ушей. От Дина пахнет пылью, дождем и чем-то ещё, Сэм не может разобрать. Но всё это не имеет значения. Даже отголоски боли от утраты Джесс и странного исчезновения отца.

Он так скучал по Дину, по его глупой ухмылке, что готов простить и забыть вообще всё что угодно. Дин тяжёлый. Дин загнанно дышит, стараясь не потерять правильный угол и сохранить глубину проникновения. У Дина веснушки. Он смешно закусывает губу, когда близок к оргазму. Дин, Дин, Дин…

У Сэма голова идет кругом от его близости. Член полутвердый, и кончить в этот раз не получится. Но это и неважно на самом деле, потому что четыре года вдали от брата он чувствовал себя сломанным, пустым, хоть и старательно притворялся, что всё хорошо. Только вновь оказавшись рядом с этим сукиным сыном двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю, Сэм понимает, как же сильно ему Дина не хватало.

— Сэм, Сэмми…

Сэм обхватывает брата за шею и притягивает ещё ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Дин замирает на секунду и падает сверху, закрыв глаза.

— Ты меня раздавишь. И не шевелись, у меня из задницы сейчас потечет прямо на твое долбанное сидение.

— Ты и есть задница, — утомленно шепчет Дин и целует его в шею.

У Сэма затекли ноги, спину ломит от неудобной позы, а внутри дискомфорт. Но это всё кажется таким пустяком, когда Дин размеренно дышит ему в ухо и крепко держит за ворот футболки. 

Дин — это всё, что у него есть. Остальное можно и потерпеть.


End file.
